


Return to Middle-earth

by lindahoyland



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindahoyland/pseuds/lindahoyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and ficlets written for Back to Middle-earth Month 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: And so to bed  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Faramir/Éowyn  
Rating: PG 13  
Warnings: mild sexual content  
Word count:150  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

March 1: Nan Elmoth

Voltaire said that it's not enough to conquer: one must learn to seduce. Write a story or poem or create artwork where seduction plays a central role.

Faramir frowned as he bent over the document. He hardly noticed when Éowyn entered the room.

"It is growing, late," she said

"I must just finish this," he replied.

"Faramir!" A short time later he heard his wife call his name.

"I will not be long now, I must just…"

The Steward's words died away when he turned around to behold his wife, golden hair unbound and clad in a white silk nightgown, which clung to her graceful figure, accentuating every curve.

"My love?"

Éowyn bent and pressed her lips against her husband's. She slid her hand beneath his shirt, caressing his skin with slender fingers.

Fire surged through his blood. He sighed with pleasure. The pen slid from his hand.

"Come to bed now," Éowyn whispered, taking hand. "Your work can wait until morning."

Secure in her powers of seduction, Éowyn led her willing captive to their bedchamber.


	2. Disobedience

Title: Disobedience  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Beregond, Pippin  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: none  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

March 2: Losgar

Today's Challenge: Defiance is defined as the willingness to contend or fight. Write a story or poem or create artwork where the characters defy authority in some way.

Beregond heard Pippin's tidings with dismay. The Lord Steward had lost his wits and was taking his still living son to the Silent Street? The Hobbit begged him to intervene, but it was strictly forbidden for a guard to leave his post.

Beregond had worked long and hard to become a Citadel Guard. Disobedience was unthinkable with a heavy price to pay. He trusted his superiors and obeyed without question.

But Lord Faramir, his beloved Captain, was in danger and he alone could help him. It took Beregond only a moment to decide. Sometimes authority had to be defied and rules broken.


	3. Not worth waiting For

March 3: Vinyamar  
Today's Challenge:  
Some people have difficulty embracing changes and moving on. Write a story or poem or create artwork that shows the consequences of refusing to change.

Back to Middle-earth 2011-03-03

Title: Not worth waiting for  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: OMC, OFC, Aragorn  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

The crowd pressed close to the barrier that stood where the great gate once was.

"He is coming now!" cried a young woman.

"What do we want with a king?" enquired an old man. "Haven't the Stewards served us well enough for nigh on a thousand years? Who is this Elessar anyway? Why can't Lord Faramir rule over us?"

"Elessar is a new king for a new age," said the young woman.

"New age it might be, but why does everything have to change?" grumbled the greybeard. "Well, I've waited long enough, I'm going home." He turned and shuffled away.


	4. The Final Step

March 4: Mithrim

Today's Challenge:  
"There would be no one to frighten you if you refused to be afraid."-Ghandi

Write a story or poem or create artwork where the character conquers his or her fears.

Title: The Final Step  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing:Arwen Aragorn  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Character death  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Word count:150  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

I should have followed my love when he departed. I told myself that I must stay for my children, but in truth I was afraid.

Estel faced his last and greatest challenge full of hope. His courage never faltered, but I was too afraid to set out upon that final journey.

Now at last, the fear has left me and I am ready. I have found this world is no longer fair without Estel. I can think only of him and my desire to be with him again.

I see now that Eru's Gift is good. Only by accepting it can I be with my love once more.

My heart is at peace when I lay myself down upon the slopes of Cerin Amroth one bleak winter's morning.

Then suddenly the trees turn gold and my beloved is walking towards me. He stretches out his hand and we are reunited.


	5. Cakes and Ale

March 6 - Lake Helevorn

Today's Challenge:  
Greed is good! Write a story or poem or create artwork that will prove or disprove this statement.

Title: Cakes and Ale  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Arwen, OFC  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: none  
Word count: 200  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

The maid placed a large plate of cakes on the table just as Aragorn entered.

The King settled himself on his favourite chair. He asked the maid to bring him a mug of ale. Seeing the cakes, he helped himself to a lemon one, then another and another.

He had only just finished off the last lemon cake when Arwen entered together with the Potentate of Khand's chief wife.

After polite introductions, the King was content to remain in the background while the ladies made conversation and nibbled tea and cakes. He was tired after a long day of attending meetings and judging land disputes.

When the visitor had departed Arwen rounded on her husband. "You ate all the lemon cakes! I especially asked the cook to bake a wide variety. That was greedy of you, Estel!" she chided.

"It turned out for the best," said Aragorn good-humouredly. "If I had known you were entertaining the lady today I would have warned you that in Khand to serve a guest anything made with lemons indicates that you harbour bitter feelings against them."

"So you would argue greed is good?" said Arwen.

"Only on this one occasion!" the King said smiling.


	6. The Queen Speaks

March 7: Belegost  
Today's Challenge:  
Overcoming prejudices is as hard in Middle-earth as in our primary universe. Write a story or poem or create artwork where the characters try to reach across racial or gender or any other barrier.

Title: The Queen speaks  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Arwen, OMCs  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word count: 100  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

"Today the Queen will address the Council," Aragorn announced. "I intend that she be part of this assembly and help me to govern Gondor wisely and well."

Gondor's titled lords stared at their King open mouthed. A woman was to address them and share their authority. It was unheard of!

Arwen began to speak with the full weight of her majesty and experience. Gradually the listeners stopped shuffling in their seats and their hostile expressions changed.

When her last words died away, the whole Council rose in a standing ovation. Arwen had shown herself more than equal to any man.  
Hide


	7. How Green is my Valley

March 8: Dorthonion  
Today's Challenge:  
From the lone shieling of the misty island,  
Mountains divide us, and the waste of seas -  
Yet still the blood is strong, the heart is Highland,  
And we in dreams behold the Hebrides!  
Fair these broad meads, these hoary woods are grand;  
But we are exiles from our fathers' land.

\- from the "Canadian Boat Song", attributed to John Galt

Write a story or poem or create a piece of artwork reflecting identification with or connection to one's land, country or culture.

Or write a story or poem or create a piece of artwork featuring kilts.

Title: How Green is my Valley  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Faramir, Elboron  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: none  
Word count: 300  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

Faramir was ever conscientious about visiting those of his men who had survived the war, but had been permanently maimed as well as the families of those who had not returned from battle. He wanted to ensure that they were well provided for and did not feel forgotten. As they grew older, he would often take his children on these visits.

"You must have been very brave to fight in the war, father," said Elboron as they rode home one afternoon after a visit to a man who had lost both legs.

Faramir shook his head and smiled sadly at his son. "No, I fear I am not brave at all. I was often afraid, but I did what I must."

"Why, father?" the lad persisted.

The two had reached the brow of a hill and Faramir reined in his horse. "Look!" he said, gesturing to the countryside spread out beneath them. The trees were in full leaf of verdant green, while a patchwork of fields was covered with ripening corn amongst which bright poppies and cornflowers were scattered in vivid hues of scarlet and deepest blue. Further away sheep grazed contently. Bees and butterflies fluttered over the wild roses in the hedgerow and the air was filled with birdsong.

"I fought to protect our land and her people, my son," he said. "Had the Dark Lord prevailed, all would be ruin and desolation where there is now life and growth. This land is as much a part of me as I am part of it. I am blessed indeed that our King gave me fair Ithilien for my own and that it has prospered."

Elboron followed his father's gaze and studied the landscape gravely. Then he nodded. "Yes, father, I think I understand now. This was worth fighting for."


	8. The Choice

March 9: Nargothrond  
Today's Challenge:  
Write a story or poem or create artwork where the characters have to decide between loyalty or betrayal.

Title: The Choice  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Huan, Lúthien, Celegorm  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word count: 100  
Book/Source: The Simarillion  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

With thanks to ellynn_ithilwen

My kind are not as the Children of Ilúvatar. A hound does not betray his master, but follows him loyally wherever he leads. I left my home in fair Valinor to follow Celegorm to Middle-earth and never thought to question his bidding.

That was before I met Lúthien. Never before had I beheld so fair a maiden, nor one so sorrowful. My heart was filled with love for such a lady. For the first time I regretted obeying my master by bringing Lúthien to him.

I knew then that I must choose. I helped Lúthien escape and betrayed my Master.


	9. Reflections in the Night

March 10: Gondolin

Today's Challenge:  
Start a story or poem with Charles Dickens' famous opening line from A Tale of Two Cities: "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times."

Title: Reflections in the Night  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: none  
Word count: 200  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

It was the best of times; it was the worst of times, Aragorn thought as sleep failed to come to him despite his weariness. Either side of him in the tent slept his foster brothers, curled in a protective circle.

Minas Tirith was saved, at least for now, but Halbarad, his kinsman and dearest friend was slain, as was Théoden king together with many other good men, while Denethor, his sworn rival, but nevertheless a great man, had taken his own life and almost taken that of his innocent son too.

Yet others had lived thanks to the kingly power in his hands. His healing gifts were greater than he had ever believed and he had brought back many from the deathly clutches of the Black Breath. He had saved his good friend, Merry, the sad Lady Éowyn, and Denethor's son, Faramir, who had hailed him as king.

The time was not ripe yet, though to claim the throne of his forefathers.

Maybe one day soon he would be king, maybe he would realise his heart's desire at last. The road ahead, though would be hard and long. It was the best of times; it was the worst of times.


	10. The Price to Pay

March 11: Himring  
Today's Challenge:  
"Peace demands the most heroic labour and the most heroic sacrifices."  
Thomas Merton

Title: A Price to Pay  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Arwen/Aragorn  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word count: 100  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

The Dark Lord was overthrown. Aragorn was now King and free to make her his bride.

Arwen felt overwhelmed with conflicting emotions. She loved Aragorn. He was her sun, her moon, her guiding star. Throughout the long ages of her life no other had stirred her heart like he did.

But to marry him meant she must leave her father and grandmother behind and never again embrace her mother, nor would she ever set foot in the Blessed Realm.

Arwen blinked away the tears and resolutely prepared for her new life. Aragorn had made great sacrifices and so would she.


	11. What Trees are For

March 12: Falls of Sirion  
Today's Challenge:  
Elves are one with Nature. What about Men? Hobbits? Dwarves? Write a story or poem or create artwork where the way different races relate to Nature is shown.

Title: What Trees are For  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: The Fellowship  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word count: 100  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

"Let us rest here for a while," said Gandalf as the Fellowship approached a sheltered leafy glade. "The trees will protect us from the wind and unwelcome eyes."

Legolas eyed the trees lovingly. "These trees are most fair!" he exclaimed. "They speak to me of home."

"I have always welcomed the shade of a great tree of my travels," said Aragorn.

"They would make good firewood," said Gimli, fingering his axe.

"The wood would build fine ships to defend Gondor," said Boromir.

"Everyone knows trees are for having picnics and parties under!" said Pippin. The other Hobbits nodded in agreement.


	12. History Repeated

March 13: Balar

Today's Challenge:  
Write a story or poem or create artwork featuring unanswered requests, prayers or pleas.

Title: History Repeated  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Eldarion  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word count: 100  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

Can I come with you on your hunting trip, ada?" Eldarion asked.

"No, ion nîn, you are not old enough yet," Aragorn replied.

"But, I'm a big boy now, ada, I'm five and a half!" the little boy pleaded.

"I said 'no', you are still too little," Aragorn said firmly.

"But ada!" Eldarion's lower lip trembled. "I want to come!"

"Your naneth would be lonely if we both went. I need you to look after her," Aragorn said patiently, remembering a time long ago when he had heard the same arguments from Elladan and Elrohir that he was now using.


	13. The Still Small Voice

March 14: Armenelos

Today's Challenge:  
Write a story or create a piece of art centred on freedom of religion (or lack thereof), heresy, and/or religious rites.

Title: The Still Small Voice  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word count: 150  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

Aragorn climbed the mountain slowly, mindful of his surrounding and the sacredness of this mission. He was alone, without guards or servants at his heels. Only he could fulfil this pilgrimage.  
When he reached the Hallow, he placed his offering of the first fruits of the harvest on the ground and fell humbly to his knees.

"Eru, Ilúvatar," he cried. "I thank you for this bountiful harvest, I rejoice the land is fruitful and at peace. I thank you for my many blessings and most of all for my lady, my children and my friends."  
He remained there in solitude, looking out across his realm. Even a king seemed as small and insignificant as a leaf fluttering in the wind before such vastness.

Only birdsong and the rustling of the breeze broke the silence.

A great eagle flew high overhead.

In the stillness, Aragorn sensed the presence of the Creator.


	14. Recovery

March 15: The Shire  
Today's Challenge:  
The cuisine of the Shire is unsurpassed. Write a story or poem, or create a work of art, featuring food.

Title: Recovery  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Faramir, OMC, OFC  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word count: 100  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

With Thanks to Lady Branwyn and Dreamflower

"Your young Steward should heal quickly," Aragorn assured the healer. "What he needs now is good food to build his strength up again.

The healer despatched a servant to inform the cook.

The woman beamed. "I kept some provisions put by for if our Lord Faramir should awaken, " she said, bustling to prepare the ingredients and put the pans on to boil.

Soon Faramir was tucking into a nourishing beef broth followed by baked custard with lashings of honey.

Faramir ate heartily and when the servant brought back his cleared plates the cook was the happiest woman in Gondor.


	15. Bettter to Give than to receive

March 17: Bree-lands

Title: Better to Give than Receive  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: The Fellowship  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Word count: 150  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

For all my friends who love Hobbits

Today's Challenge:  
Hobbits are well known for their gift-giving traditions. Write a story or poem in which the exchange of gifts is featured, or use "gifting" as a theme for a piece of art

"Pippin looks sad today," Aragorn remarked.

"It is his birthday and it distresses him that he has no gifts to share," Frodo replied.

Boromir looked puzzled. "But one receives gifts on one's birthday, not gives them away!"

"You still have a lot to learn concerning Hobbits." Aragorn laughed. "Maybe we can lift his spirits? Since we can go no further until nightfall, I will tell Pippin to rest now."

When the youngest Hobbit awoke he found a pile of gifts at his side, a whistle carved by Aragorn, a few mushrooms gathered by Frodo and Sam, an ivory button from Boromir, a polished stone from Gimli and a handful of berries from Merry and Legolas. Gandalf blew smoke rings from his pipe, which spelled out a birthday message. "Many happy returns, Pippin!" the others cried.

Pippin smiled at his friends and distributed the gifts amongst them. Hobbit honour was satisfied.


	16. Former Glories

March 16: Arnor  
Today's Challenge:  
A gentle breeze brushed the hilltop, combing the ruins...

Write a story or poem that starts with this line or create a piece of art that reflects this line

Title: Former Glories  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Halbarad  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: none  
Word count: 250  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

A gentle breeze brushed the hilltop, combing the ruins. Even in bright sunlight Weathertop was a desolate place. Aragorn and Halbarad wandered amongst the ruins of which nothing remained but a circle of stones.

"To think what we once were and what we have now become!" Halbarad exclaimed.

"Master Elrond has told me how magnificent Fornost and the watchtowers once were. Men could see them for miles around." Aragorn replied.

"If he should depart from Middle-earth, not even the memories will remain." Halbarad sighed

"Arnor could rise again from the ashes," said Aragorn. "If the Dark Lord were to be defeated, we could rebuild the watchtowers and make Fornost fairer than it ever was before."

"I see why you were named "Estel", said Halbarad wistfully.

A light glittered in Aragorn's eyes. He placed his hand on his sword hilt. "I swear that I will dedicate my all, to my last drop of blood to defeating Sauron and reviving our people's fortunes. " he said solemnly.

"You are ever the dreamer, my friend." Halbarad placed his hand on the hilt of his own blade. "Alas, I cannot share your hope, but I would gladly give my life helping you achieve it."

A sudden gust blew across Aragorn's face and chilled him to the bone. "We must always hope," he said. " Though the darkness might deepen for a while, I believe the light will never be extinguished. Let us leave this place, though. It has too many memories for our people."


	17. Far from the home I love

Far from the Home I Love

March 22: Erebor  
Today's Challenge:  
Refugee issues are our issues; their plight is our plight. Write a story or poem or create artwork that illustrates the situation of some displaced group in Middle-earth

Title: Far from the Home I Love  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Gilraen  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: none  
Word count: 400  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

With grateful thanks to Shirebound for the plot idea.

"Is there anything you need, my lady?"

Gilraen shook her head wearily.

As soon as the Elf closed the door behind him, Gilraen sat down heavily on the bed. Everything in this room was strange; the large windows and elaborate furniture;the soft rugs beneath her feet even the delicate colours everywhere, reflecting the hues of the natural world.

They had everything here, but could give her nothing that her heart truly desired.

She wanted her husband, now buried in an unmarked grave, so Orcs might not despoil his body, she wanted her mother and the rest of her kin, she wanted her friends, and her familiar home, and her neighbours. Even the solace of the company of her own kind was now denied to her. Of the inhabitants of Imladris, she knew only the sons of Elrond and they had been Arathorn's friends, not hers.

Her home had been modest compared with these splendours, but it had been her own. Here she was welcomed as an honoured guest, but knew that in truth she and her son were now refugees, dependant upon Master Elrond's charity.

Her child awoke in his crib and started to cry. She arose and picked up Aragorn, or "Estel" as she must now learn to call him,and cradled him tenderly in her arms.

"Want to go home!" the little boy fretted.

Gilraen blinked back tears.

"This is our home now, dearest one."

"It's not!"

"You will soon grow accustomed to it here, dearest. Master Elrond will see that you have everything you want."

"Want ada!"

"Ada has had to go away, far beyond the stars, where he is watching over us."

"Want him here!"

"So do I,child, but he cannot come to us."

Aragorn burst into tears. Unable to contain her feelings any longer, Gilraen did likewise. Clutching her child to her, they both wept, though the little boy was too young to comprehend the scale of his loss. When his tears were finally spent he slept. Gilraen studied this face, each perfect feature so like Arathorn's.

This child was his precious gift to her and no price was too high to pay if it kept him safe. His youth was a blessing for soon he would forget that he had known any home save this. Gilraen, though, feared she would forever feel a refugee here.


	18. Together

Title: Together  
Author: Linda Hoyland  
Characters/Pairing: Aragorn/Arwen  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: none  
Word count: 100  
Book/Source: LOTR book-verse  
Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.

"Estel!"

"Arwen!"

Arwen flung herself into her beloved's waiting arms. He was here; whole, warm, alive, seemingly unscathed by long weeks of fighting.

His grey eyes sparkled when he looked into hers. He blinked away tears, as did she.

He was still the same and yet changed. The crown became him well. He seemed to have grown in stature and majesty and there was a serenity about him, which had replaced the inner restlessness she had known.

Tenderly he kissed her. She quivered at his touch.

The long years of waiting were over. Tonight she would be his joyful bride.


End file.
